


Jack Gets a Dog and Gabriel Goes With It

by Leopardtail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I haven't written a fic in three years, M/M, Rescuing Dogs, also everything got deleted while i was trying to post this the first time so im not to happy rn, gabe never stood a chance and knows it, jack starts everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardtail/pseuds/Leopardtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack picks up a stray and Gabriel gives into the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Gets a Dog and Gabriel Goes With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the lovely jara257 who you can find on Tumblr. They sparked the whole idea.
> 
> I didn't really go back and read this as i was tired and its really late where i live. I apologize in advance for the error and if any of the spanish is wrong please tell me as a good chunk of it was google translate.

“What the ever loving fuck have you done.” Gabriel Reyes has just come home from a 12 hour shift down at the local juvenile delinquent center after dealing with some punkass kid with a cowboy hat who just came in from the infamous DeadLock Gang.  He had come home to enjoy some quiet downtime with his boyfriend and the leftover takeout in the fridge. He was  _ not  _ expecting to see some mangey fleabag sitting on his couch-- scratch that-- on top of  _ Jack _ . Speaking of which, said blonde is giving him a shit eating grin and hugging the large dog. 

 

“I found him eating trash behind the cafe.” 

 

Gabriel sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “This is a battle I’m not going to win,” The dark skinned man released his nose and went to the kitchen. “What’d you name him?” He asked as he grabbed the container of refried beans and rice. “Baxter!” Jack chirps as he stumbles into the kitchen with the dog nudging at his ankles.

 

He cocks an eyebrow as he sticks the food in the microwave. “That sounds like the kind of name a farm boy would give his  _ cabrón perro.”  _ He smirks as he hears his lover scoff. 

 

“What would you name him then?”

 

Gabriel looks at the dog for a moment. “ _ Emilio.”   _ The dog starts panting.

 

Jack lets out an over the top sigh. “If it means I get to keep him then fine.” Emilio lets out a short bark when the microwave begins beeping and Gabriel resists the urge to to shove the dog into it.   
  


_______

When did he become so soft? He whipped kids into shape, had made a name for himself because he scared the shit out of the brats. They called him  _ Reaper _ for fucks sake! Yet here he is in a car with his blue eyed lover, a chihuahua sitting in his lap while said lover held a tiny aussie at three a.m. Someone at Jack’s work had told him about a black scottish terrier that was wandering out behind the McDonald’s on Lakeview and Jack had refused to let him sleep (not like he really could after hearing about how beat up the poor thing was) until they went looking for it. 

 

He wasn’t even fully parked outback and Jack was already climbing out of the car and Gabriel followed after setting the dog-- Corazon-- in the back seat. 

 

By the time Reyes had caught up the blonde was frozen directly in front of the gap between the dumpster and the wall. He gestured for Gabriel to flank the front and he got into position just as he heard the rattle, crash and the sound of claws against pavement. A black shadow came flying at him, he scooped up the wiggling blob in one fluid motion that almost ended up with the man crashing face first into the pavement. Jack came running around the side with scratches on his face and a worried expression that is strangely cute. Gabriel holds up the dog triumphantly. “I caught the fucker.” His heart melts as Jack flashes that sunshine smile of his. He hands the ray of sunshine the black shadow and he watches it soften and cradle the small creature made of nothing but skin and bones. All he can think and feel is the gentle but strong echo of  _ I love you. _

 

Gabriel Reyes may be going soft but he’s not so sure he minds.

______

A loud crash jolts the dark skinned man from the clutches of sleep. He quickly turns on the light to see a familiar blonde face down on the floor with Toto not far off. The shadow looking startled but innocent off in the corner. The man chuckles and moves to press his chest to the bed and rest his hand on the still dazed blonde’s lower back. “You still alive,  _ hijo del sol?”  _ He purred. He got a glare in response and his hand fell from his back as the man rose to his feet and directed the glare at Toto.

 

“Before you get mad at him I’d like to point out you started this mess.” The blonde whips his head back to him, obviously not in the mood. 

 

“Gabi, I swear to god--” A kiss cuts him off. Gabriel pushing himself off the bed to press the their lips together. It is short and quick but does the trick.

 

“Get back in bed.”

______

The hoard of dogs has reached twelve, six of which had piled themselves on top of a tired Reyes and Jack, who had fallen asleep in the mass of warm bodies. The farm boy’s head was pressed to against the chest of his still (just barely) awake counterpart. Although Gabriel has been debating kicking the dogs off the couch he just didn’t have the heart to wake up Jack and as much as he didn’t want to admit it he was worried about pissing off Emilio and hurting Corazon who were both smothering his feet. Instead he dipped his fingers into the hair splayed against his chest. The strands were starting to get messy and wild, he knew it would be cut soon despite his protests. Jack had a strange obsession with keeping his hair no longer that his middle finger. Reyes only kept the sides short and left the mess of curls on top grow until they began to dip down to his forehead. Though there was always enough for Jack to sift his fingers through as he had expressed many times how much he enjoyed twirling the tight ringlets around his fingers. 

 

Gabriel is pulled from his thoughts when his lover shifts and releases a barely there sigh, soft snores following after. He stifles a chuckle as one of there more skittish dogs surries away at the noise. He’s be sure to tell him about it later. For now he just basked in the moment and the warmth his sunshine gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> cabrón perro--dumbass dog  
> Emilio---Rival  
> Corazon--Heart  
>  hijo del sol--sun child


End file.
